Tifa's Theme
by Tallis-chan
Summary: One-shot -- One day, Tifa finds a piano in the 7th Heaven. Old memories start coming back...


I wanted to prove to people just in case they don't believe me, that I am not a Tifa hater. I really like her character, I just don't want her with Cloud. Anyway… this is just a Tifa centric type story I guess. I finally got the piano music for it, but I can only play the melody. Anyway…, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Tifa's Theme. lol. I know. Imagine that! All I own is a piece of paper that has the music on it.

-------------------------------

The 7th heaven was quite as usual.

Lately, there hadn't been much business coming in at all. Perhaps it was because people were scared to leaving their own homes, or perhaps there were just too broke to come.

The bar was empty except for one person; Tifa Lockhart was cleaning glasses behind the counter just in case anyone should enter and want something.

She sighed quietly, while vigorously rubbing the glasses till they shined. Things just seemed so depressing lately. Denzel was becoming more distant by the day, even with Marlene. Cloud hasn't come home in a long time, and there was no business at all to bring in any money. Even Cloud's delivery business had been unsuccessful, much to Tifa's dismay.

She hoped that if someone would have a job for him, Cloud would finally come home. She hoped he would return, even if it was for a little while. But nothing seemed to be going her way. The only thing she could do was keep busy by working in the bar. Denzel and Marlene wanted to see Cloud, not her.

She finally put down the glass she had been cleaning and took a look around the room. Everything was the way it should be.

However, tonight she noticed something different. There was something in the back of the room that she hadn't noticed before.

She had probably never noticed it before because the bar used to always be completely filled with people.

Slowly Tifa walked over to it, noticing that it seemed to be a big wooden box. She blew off some of the dust and noticed it wasn't shaped like a plain box. It was actually a piano.

"_I didn't know there was a piano in this place."_ She said quietly to herself.

She reached out and pulled the shelf back hiding the keys. She saw that they were dusty as well and quickly ran back to the counter to get a rag to dust the whole thing off.

Once she was done, she found the stool for the piano and dusted that off too. She nodded with satisfaction as she looked at the piano.

It was actually a beautiful looking piano. It was an upright, just like the one she'd played when she was little.

When she was younger her father forced her against her will to learn how to play the piano. Tifa remembered how she would always fuss when he said that. But somehow he gotten her to learn and She'd become very skilled at it. She had stopped playing after her father was killed by Sephiroth.

Everything she enjoyed about playing the piano had died with him. She sat down on the stool and placed her fingers on the keys. The painful memories didn't seem to hurt as much anymore. She knew that even though Sephiroth was the reason her father was dead, she should have never stopped doing something she loved to do.

Now that Sephiroth was gone, what was to stop her from playing now?

With new determination flowing thru her, she pressed a key and even though the piano seemed old, it was completely in tune. The sound was so sweet to her ears. It seemed to make all of her sadness disappear.

She began to play songs that she hadn't played in a long time, back when everything had been normal, a time when there was no sadness and grief. Her fingers flew over the pianos keys as she played song after song that she learned all those years ago.

The pianos sweet sound was attracting people all around the 7th Heaven. Curiosity was getting the best of them and they decided to actually come out of their houses once again. The music seemed to help them to not be afraid of what might be out there.

Meanwhile, Tifa had played every song that she knew and was about to get up and go back to work when she remembered on last song, a song that her father himself taught her. He had actually named it after her, calling it Tifa's Theme.

She sat back down and began to play. All the memories of everything she has ever done began to flood through her mind, seemingly to empowering her playing. She was too preoccupied by her memories to notice all the people coming into the 7th Heaven. Or even hear Denzel and Marlene coming down to see what was going on.

Everybody was amazed at Tifa's playing. The song was so beautiful and soon memories started to go through their minds as well. Every single person in there was too preoccupied to even notice a certain blonde haired man as he walked into the bar.

As Tifa finally hit the last chord of the song, she was so filled with so many emotions that she had never felt before. She felt like she had finally found piece of her life that she'd been missing. She felt complete. Once she finished playing the whole crowd bust into applause, startling the raven haired woman.

She quickly jumped out off the stool and turned around, facing the crowd in her bar. She gasped loudly in amazement; it was then that she saw the blonde haired man in the back.

"Cloud, you're here!" She cried as she ran through the crowd to see him.

He was here at last; Denzel and Marlene were standing right beside him, looking up at him adoringly. Tifa finally reached them and embraced them in a hug.

Cloud shifted uncomfortable at physical contact, but eventually returned the friendly hug. Tifa was so happy to see them all together again. It was just like old times, right after they defeated Sephiroth.

"Hey Tifa, you have costumers." Cloud stated plainly.

Tifa turned around and looked at the counter. There were people lined up waiting to order from her bar. Tifa almost cried from all of the happiness, after she had found that piano and everything seemed to be going right again. She was able to play once again after so many years. Cloud was back, and he came back all on his own. The bar was once again full of people and Denzel and Marlene were happy again.

"I'm coming!" She shouted and headed over to the counter to serve people.

Everything seemed right again. She started to hum happily; it was all because of her theme, Tifa's Theme.

--------------------------------------

I love her theme! Anyway…, just so y'all people know. There are no romantic feelings between Tifa and Cloud in this fic. They are just childhood friends in this one. Okay?

As always please R&R this fic. You guys make me happy when you review!


End file.
